Tisbe
}} Tisbe is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. She was one of Cinderella's wicked stepsisters who mocked her for her entire life prior to her attending the ball and outclassing them as a true princess. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Tisbe grows up in a mansion in the Enchanted Forest along with the rest of her social-climbing family, her mother Lady Tremaine and her sister Clorinda. There's also her stepsister Ella, whose dead father's wealth they're living off of, and she is been set to work as their rag-riddled maid to whom they are all nothing but cruel. One day, the footman of Prince Thomas comes to announce a ball being held at the royal palace, and Tremaine sees this as a fine opportunity for one of her daughters to dig their claws into a prince. However, to her surprise, Ella asks if she can go as well, and Clorinda asks if she plans on wearing her best rags. But Ella ends up revealing that she's actually managed to preserve one of her late mother's old ballgowns. Tremaine takes the gown from her and calls it wretched, then ordering Clorinda to burn it, which she does while Tisbe holds Ella back. Seeing Ella clutch the cinders of her mother's gown gives Clorinda the idea for the nickname "Cinderella", at which Tremaine and Tisbe laugh profusely. }} A carriage is seen parked on the outside of a private property, and its passengers, three fairly unattractive women, make their way toward it, wearing evening gowns. The eldest woman - Cinderella's stepmother - enters the chariot first, followed by her two daughters. Soon afterwards, we are treated to the sight of the fair Cinderella, dressed in rather unfair rags. The poor blonde looks with sadness at her step family as they leave their property on the carriage, headed to the prince's ball. However, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother soon shows up to make all her wishes come true... until she's murdered by Rumplestiltskin. At which point, he offers Ella a deal: he will make her into a princess in exchange for a future favor. She accepts the deal and becomes dressed in a beautiful gown with glass slippers on her feet, meaning she's able to attend the ball after all. }} At the ball, Ella tries her best to avoid running into her stepsisters, but ducking out of the way of Clorinda and Tisbe means bumping straight into another princess by the name of Snow White. It is Snow who points out that Prince Thomas is staring at Ella, and he even proceeds to dance with her, although Lady Tremaine lies that he was just making fun of her. Eventually, her lies shatter as Thomas comes to find Ella and proposes marriage to her, but Clorinda is less fortunate when she and her true love - the footman, Jacob - are torn apart by her mother. Tremaine decides to escape to the Land of Untold Stories until things start making sense again, and she drags Clorinda on through the portal with her. Tisbe, meanwhile, remains abandoned, because nobody really cares. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 603 16.png Promo 603 17.png Promo 603 18.png Promo 603 20.png Promo 603 22.png Promo 603 26.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters